


Pianos

by NoodleTiger



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: :3c, F/F, Gayness, Sunshine - Freeform, aqours - Freeform, kisses and crying and happiness, set during ep 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleTiger/pseuds/NoodleTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I really, really like you…”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Chika giggles back. “Surely you already know that I adore you?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Riko laughs harder, wiping away tears. “You’re such a weirdo."</i>
</p>
<p>A re-write of the end of Love Live! Sunshine episode 10, the only change being that it is now includes girlfriends and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pianos

“I want you to enter the piano competition,” she says, catching Riko completely off guard. They’re sitting on the beach, the sky slowly lightening. There’s still no sun in sight, and Riko can feel the breeze lightly brushing her hair as she stares openly at Chika.

 Where had this come from?

 A car drives past behind them and Chika is talking and, oh god, Riko can feel her stomach plummeting. Is Chika implying what Riko thinks she is?

 She asks, dreading Chika’s reply, “You don’t want me to come along?”

  “Of course I do!” Chika cries, violently shaking her head. She stands, shoulders hunched, out of reach. “Of course I want you around! But…” She pauses, calmer. “When you were talking about the competition, I remembered… remembered what I thought when I first invited you to join Aqours. I thought, if we worked together, if we had fun, making music and singing together, something might change and—” Chika finally turns to face her, and Riko feels her heart skip a beat “—you could play the piano for yourself again!”

 Chika’s smile against the night sky is mesmerising.

 Yet, Riko’s inhibitions hold her back and she starts to reply, saying “But—” when Chika cuts her off. A hand stretches out in front of her, palm open and inviting.

 “I know you care about our town, our school, our friends… about me. But,” she frowns, “didn’t you care about piano just as much?”

 Riko’s brain short circuits.

 She knows Chika’s still talking, still being stupidly _considerate_ and _kind_ but all Riko can focus on is her eyes and her smile and she knows Chika just mentioned something about waiting, but Riko can’t _wait_ any more and before she knows it, she’s leapt to her feet and she’s crashing against Chika and _kissing her._

 It only lasts a second, before Riko’s pulling back and she sees Chika’s wide eyes and thinks _‘oh dear god, what have I just done?’_ But, abruptly, Chika leans back in and she feels Chika’s lips against hers once more and Riko’s stomach does a complete and utter flip.

 Chika is _kissing her._

 Again, Riko ends up pulling back far too soon, for fear of crying all over Chika.

 The distance gained allows Riko to seeing the sparkle in Chika’s eyes and suddenly the move was worth it.

 The sun begins to come up, and Chika leans forwards to rest her forehead against Riko’s, smiling the widest she has all evening. A laugh escapes Riko’s throat as she wraps her arms around Chika, tears still threatening to escape.

 “I really, _really_ like you…”

 Chika giggles back. “Surely you already know that I _adore_ you?”

 Riko laughs harder, wiping away tears. “You’re such a weirdo,” she says, and kisses Chika once again, despite her words.

 They stay quiet, in each other’s arms, for a little while.

 Chika eventually speaks up.

 “I’ll be waiting,” she repeats. “I won’t go anywhere. We’ll all be waiting here for you, I promise. So… you better do your best, okay? For me?”

 With a kiss to Chika’s forehead, Riko nods. “I promise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love these GIRLS and this SHOW but i needed some KISSES so i wrote them in  
> please love live gods make my ships canon  
> thank for reading


End file.
